Echo
by StormyFlame
Summary: Voltaire finds out that Kai has a crush on Tyson. Kai needs to run away, before he is killed by Voltaire’s henchmen. Problem is, Tyson wants to follow. Will Kai let him go? Oneshot, Songfic, TyKa.


**SF: **Another oneshot. Goody Oo. I wonder why I'm still writing, am I good reviewers? Should I keep writing? Please tell me. I probably will write more anyway I love it too much to stop lol, but I would still like to know from other people. Anyway, this is a Songfic. The song is Echo by Trapt (Such a great song)

**TYSON:** I don't want me and Kai to die! We want to grow old and make babies grins to Kai

**KAI:** sweatdrops sure we will Ty. roles eyes, then starts randomly making out with Tyson

**SF:** coughs Where were we… Oh right, on with the fic. Please R&R tell me if I should carry on writing more oneshots : 3 thanks.

**Warnings: **WILL contain swearing, ooc ness, and yaoi (boyXboy) don't like, don't read: D

**Disclaimer: **UnfortunatelyI DON'T own Beyblade or any of its characters, I also DON'T own the song Echo by Trapt (DAMN).

**Pairing: ** TyKa

**Summary: **Voltaire finds out that Kai has a crush on Tyson. Kai needs to run away, before he is killed by Voltaire's henchmen. Problem is, Tyson wants to follow. Will Kai let him go? Oneshot, Songfic, TyKa.

'_blah_' – Thinking

"blah" – Talking

_**Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
(Asking why)  
**_

'_I… can't help the way I feel about him. It's everything about him I love, his tacky eating, his beautiful smile, his long silky hair, I know because I've ran my fingers through it when he was asleep before. I also love the way he beyblades, and I love that sexy ass of his heh. I can't deny my feelings any more I'm deeply in love with you, Tyson Granger' _Voltaire read for the fourth time not believing his eyes. He had walked into Kai's room to get the boy, and had seen his diary, being the nosy bastard he was, he read the page it was open on. He was now in his large office that always seemed dark, with Kai standing in front of him feeling guilty and embarrassed but not showing it. "It's not you being gay that bothers me," Voltaire admitted coldly.

"It's the fact that you're in love with that evil little slut Tyson" Voltaire said with venom in his voice. "DON'T FUCKING CALL HIM THAT YOU OLD BASTARD" Kai screamed at him violently. "This fool has made you weak, your emotions shouldn't rule you, your head should. Tyson is a little bastard who tries to wreck all my plans. If you don't STOP this absurd and disgusting crush I'll have you killed weather you're my so called grandson or not" Voltaire stated. "Fuck you I'd rather die than stop loving the person who means so much to me" Kai replied. "You have ten minutes to do what you want, I'll send someone to take care of you soon you disgusting… THING. Be in your room!" Voltaire growled. Kai turned around and stalked off slamming the door behind him, making sure Voltaire couldn't see the tear slip down his face, he wiped it away.

**_I think about your face  
And how I fall into your eyes  
The outline that I trace  
Around the one that I call mine  
Time that called for space  
Unclear where you drew the line  
I don't need to solve this case  
And I don't need to look behind  
_**

'_Like I'm actually going to stay here and be killed. I need to go, as far away as possible. But I need to tell Ty first, he deserves to know. I know he gets upset when I just up and leave.'_ Kai thought to himself, whilst packing some things. When Kai heard Voltaire and his henchmen outside his door, he leaped for the window trying to get out, falling out in the process. It was two stories high so you could imagine his leg hurt a bit when he landed on it wrong. "Ouch shit" Kai cussed trying to keep quiet. "Where the fuck is he? That little idiot, find him and make sure he is dead when you bring him back!" Voltaire ordered. When kai was sure they had left the room he bolted down the drive limping a little because of his leg, then away from the Hiwatari mansion, towards the dojo. _'God it's about 1:35 am. I'm gonna have to climb up to Tyson's bedroom window and knock for him.' _Kai thought whilst running. When he got there and regained his breath, he climbed up the tree next to Tyson's room. There was a branch leading all the way to the window. Kai's shoulders came just above the ledge. Kai tapped on the window lightly then waited for a minute. The blind was rolled up and Tyson looked around then down and straight at Kai, a puzzled look on his face.

When he realised who it was he smiled and opened the window. "How comes you came to the window so quick, weren't you asleep?" Kai asked the blunette. "Nop, I was awake then I heard you tapping. What's wrong you don't usually come here at 2pm?" Tyson asked tilting his head cutely. "I needed to tell you… I'm leaving." Kai replied looking Tyson in the eye. Tyson's smile vanished straight away and his eyes began to water up. "K…Kai why are you leaving again?" Tyson asked, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Oh, Tyson, don't worry, I wont be long, I'm just in a bit of trouble, well a LOT of trouble with Voltaire so I need to go away for a while" Kai tried to reassure the younger teen. Kai wiped the tears off Tyson's cheek. "But kai I don't want you to leave me again" Tyson cried to the duel haired teen. "Shh… I'll see you soon Ty, I need to go before they catch me." Kai told him. Kai then pulled himself onto the ledge and kissed Tyson on the lips. He did it gently at first then applied pressure, putting all his emotions into the kiss. Tyson replied to the kiss putting his hands around kai's waist and kissing him back. Tyson tilted his head and let kais tongue into his mouth letting the older boy explore him. Kai's hands rubbed Tyson's back soothingly. When they broke apart, Kai winked then slid off the edge then climbed back down the tree. "I love you Ty" Kai said then bolted off down the road. Leaving a stunned Tyson touching his lips. **_  
_**

_**Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
(Asking why)**_

**_  
Do I expect to change, the past I hold inside,  
with all the words I say,  
repeating over in my mind,  
some things you can't erase, no matter how hard you try,  
an exit to escape is all there is left to find.  
_**

'_Why do I suddenly feel so cold? That kiss was amazing' _Kai thought touching his lips. He had stopped running and was standing on the path leading to the beach. _'I'm glad I told Tyson what I was feeling. At least if I do get caught, I die knowing I told Ty how I felt.'_ A hand on his shoulder made him freeze. "Hello stranger" A voice said. Kai spun around to be faced with the stormy blue eyes of Tyson. "Tyson you scared me, don't do that again. What are you doing here anyway" Kai said getting over his shock. "I can't leave my lover to travel all on his lonesome can I? I'm going with you!" Tyson stated. "What, Tyson you can't, are you mad? if they catch us they'll kill you. Plus you'd be leaving all the people you love for a long time" Kai argued. "Kai I love YOU, so I'm going weather you like it or not. I've told gramps I'm with you and that I'll send him a postcard or something, he said I could go." "Argh, o.k lets hurry though, I don't want you hurt." Kai said grabbing Tyson's hand and walking away. He stopped dead in his tracks when he re-thought of their conversation. "Kai?" Tyson asked.

There was a pause then "Y… You said you… loved me." Kai mentioned. "Yeah I… I do, l… love you" Tyson stuttered looking away.

Kai placed his finger under Tyson's chin lifting it up. "It's always been my wish for you to say that. I have never loved anyone like I love you Ty, I mean every word of that" Kai murmured loud enough for Tyson to hear. "Heh, OH my god!" Tyson cried jumping into Kai's arms kissing him again. Kai nibbled on Tyson's bottom lip silently asking for entrance to Tyson's mouth. Tyson opened his mouth and ran his tongue along Kai's making stroking motions. "Hmmm" Tyson moaned into the passionate kiss. Kai smirked then pushed Tyson back against a tree moving from Tyson's mouth to his neck. "Uhnn, Yess" Tyson moaned tilting his head. Kai continued to lick and kiss Tyson's neck until he knew they had to go, or be killed. "Hehe, come love we need to go." Kai said linking hands with Tyson's. They walked the rest of the way to the beach in a comfterble silence. Once there, Kai paid for two ferry tickets for the early ship leaving at 3am, then they boarded the large boat together.

**_  
Close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind,  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside.  
_**

When they got to the room they were sleeping in, Kai lay on the bed pulling Tyson on top of him, both teens giggling giving each other a few kisses here and there. A few minutes of quiet went by for the new couple. "So Kai, why did you run away in the first place?" Tyson asked snuggling more into Kai's chest. Kai paused for a second "My so called grandfather wants me killed because I'm in love with you. It wasn't that I was gay. It was because I was in love with YOU, he hates you. He called you lots of horrible things and I fought back. Eventually he said he'd kill me so I ran away." Kai explained holding Tyson tighter than before.

"That's terrible. You should be able to love whom ever you want even if it is stupid old me" Tyson spoke. "Well least were o.k now… were free" Tyson added leaning down to kiss Kai softly on the lips. Kai smiled then kissed him back. "I love you Ty." Kai whispered in his ear "I love you too koi" Tyson replied. The younger teen closed his eyes letting the sound of Kai's heart beat lull him slowly to sleep. _'I'm so happy, I've got Tyson as a lover and I'm finally free. I'm gonna spoil Tyson rotten. I'll take him everywhere around the world and I'll protect him from everything life can throw at us, including Voltaire!'_ Kai thought to himself. "Night Ty love, I'll be by your side forever" Kai promised stroking the sleeping boy's silky hair, kissing him lightly on the head, soon falling asleep himself. They were free.

**_  
(I know I always loved you)  
(I know I always loved you)  
(I know I always loved you)_**

_**  
So I close my eyes  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
There is no time  
To waste asking why  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I'll run away with you by my side  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride,  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside**_

**SF: **So, was it good? I hope so : 3 please review and tell me so I can write another fic soon. Should I write more?


End file.
